


Knocking on death's door

by DarceyDearlyDeparted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dying Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarceyDearlyDeparted/pseuds/DarceyDearlyDeparted
Summary: Basically just a random quick Sam death scene. Sorry it isnt great





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first little mini fic on this site I wrote it real quick and it's super shit but I enjoyed writing it

Blood is oozing from my chest. Pouring like the river of tears streaming down my brother's face. Funny, I don't think I have ever seen him cry this much in my life. I don't like it. The pain decorating his face is un-natural. This is really it. Isn't it? I always thought I would be ready. When the time came, and I mean really came, that I would want to go. I don't. I don't want to go. I can't leave Dean behind. He will die. If only from grief alone. There are so many more lives to yet be saved. I can't. I can't die yet, not when people still need me. But this is it. I'm out of time. My life isn't flashing before my eyes. The only thing I'm seeing is my brother. Devastation a sheen over his eyes. We both know it. There is no coming back this time. Why did it have to be now? There is so much still left to do. Dean. He needs me. I need him. I'm not ready to let that go. Not yet. His words are tingling my ears. Trying, I attempt to let them ground me. Distract me from the pain exploding inside my chest.  
"Hey, hey Sammy. You're gonna be okay. trust me. After all I'm supposed to look after you. I'd do a pretty crap Job if I let you die now. Just you wait. We will get you patched up just fine. Damn peachy, that's how you will be." Dean attempts to get his words out between sobs raked with emotional pain and agony. He is lying to himself and to me. But somehow it makes me feel better. Knowing that even when I give up, he never will.  
A deep cloud starts to form covering my sight and hindering my vision. There are still words I need to say. Before I can die. Dean's eyes still find mine despite the storm of grey swamping his face.  
"Dean, I love you." (NOT FUCKING WINCEST)  
"Sammy no, don't say that please. I don't want you to give up. Don't give up. I need you."  
I need to hear him say the words. The words he doesn't speak in fear of exposing his vulnerability. Of crashing down the frail walls in his mind. I need to hear him say them. And he does.  
"Sam I love you, please..." I think he starts repeating my name. Really there is no way of telling. I can't even see him anymore. The blackness threatened to swallow all and is delivering on its promise. The last thing I see is Dean's eyes. Still stained with tears. And the last thing I hear is my name. The name only Dean can call me by. Which manages to convey love every time spoken. Which could shatter stars and move planets with the force it emits. The name which my brother will always have soaked on the tip of his tongue, now with a bitter sweet taste.  
"Sammy..."


End file.
